Es 'solo' un beso
by YoSoyOTAKU
Summary: Lucy estaba jugando con sus amigas a Verdad o Reto, hasta que lucy dice: RETO, le han dado un reto amoroso,pero Lucy lo hará Que pasara ?
1. Verdad o Reto

Todo comenzó cuando Levy,Erza,Cana y Juvia estábamos en mi living, hablando sobre los chicos, hasta que de repente …

Ya se , juguemos a Verdad o Reto-. Dijo la peliroja con cara de picara

Buena idea, empieza Lucy-. Nombro la peliazul

Lucy-san ¿VERDAD O RETOOOOO?-. Dijo la de pelo castaño

Emm..etto… -. En ese segundo pensé que seria medio ridículo decir verdad así que me exigí yo misma -. Emm,, Reto -. Dije desconfiada …

Con que retoo ehh-. Cana dijo con una sonrisita picara hacia Lucy,-. Esta bien, Esta bien, seré buena esta vez,-. Ella tomo aire y de pronto… -. ¡Tienes que besar a Natsu!

Hubo un silencio de 5 segundos, y caras picaras entre todas las chicas, hasta que yo dije…

¡¿Queeeeeee?! , ¿eso es ser buena? -. Por dentro quería insultarla pero después me di cuenta que esto es un juego, seguro lo dijo de broma, ESO PENSE YO..

Bien, mañana en el gremio te esperamos en la mesas para armar un plan, eso si, para ver que no hagas trampa vamos a espiarte , hehe -. Dijo Erza totalmente tranquila.

Yo dije-. Pe-pero -. Al rato me di cuenta que estaba hablando sola por que todas las chicas se fueron de mi casa…

Y-yo besar a Natsu… -. Me puse tan sonrojada que creo que me iban a confundir por un tomate…

Pero como parece que tengo la mejor suerte del mundo , a los 3 segundos apareció Natsu entrando por la ventana de mi living .

Hola Lucy, quiere hacer una misión -. Dijo el peliroja

Como yo quería que se de cuenta de tan roja que estaba le di una patada que volvió por donde vino-. Veteeeeeeeeeeeeeee! dije, aunque devuelta me di cuenta que estaba hablando sola , por que el ya no estaba ahí, yo le había dado una patada…

En esos momentos yo y nerviosismo , se cruzaban por mi cabeza, que iba a ser, no quería ser el Hazme Reír de las chicas por no besar a un chico , que solo era mi ''AMIGO''…

Jaja :3 , ojala que les guste pronto continuare este capitulo , me emocione mucho LOL :3


	2. ¿Una brillante idea? Cap 2

Gracias por sus reviews :3 ! me emocionaron a seguir mas rápido esta historia xD.

Anteriormente:

Hola Lucy, quiere hacer una misión -. Dijo el pelirosa

Como yo no quería que se de cuenta de tan roja que estaba le di una patada que volvió por donde vino-. Veteeeeeeeeeeeeeee! dije, aunque devuelta me di cuenta que estaba hablando sola , por que el ya no estaba ahí, yo le había dado una patada…

En esos momentos yo y mi nerviosismo , se cruzaban por mi cabeza, que iba a ser, no quería ser el Hazme Reír de las chicas por no besar a un chico , que solo era mi ''AMIGO''…

Ahora :

Pasaron las horas de la noche hasta el nuevo mañana, completamente yo me había olvidado todo de lo que había pasado ayer.

Así que me fui al gremio, pero hay empezaron mis recuerdos de Verdad o Reto, y hay , justo hay en esa mismísima mesa, estaba mi peor recuerdo :

''Bien, mañana en el gremio te esperamos en la mesas para armar un plan, eso si, para ver que no hagas trampa vamos a espiarte , hehe''

En ese instante yo dije…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO los del gremio me quedaron mirando como si estuviese loca , pero para no atraer mas atención solo me fui a la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado ayer, así que cuando me senté aunque me sentí un poco incomoda al ver las caras de las chicas que me miraban diciéndome ¿Lo hiciste? , hasta que finalmente hice una seña en mi cara de NO.

¿Enserio? -. Dijo la peliroja

¡Enserio!, y dejen de mirarme asi -. Dije yo, mientras me sonrojaba

Bien, Bien como no aprovechaste la primera oportunidad , iremos al PLAN B-. Dijo la peliazul

Exacto-. Dijo Cana

Por que nosotras, vamos a ser que lo invites a una cita-. Decía Erza

P-pero, ya se están yendo demasiado lejos-. Dije tartamudeando

Pero en ese instante de charla de 20 segundos, las chicas estaban buscando a Natsu , que estaba sentado en la barra de Mira mientras comía y comía… Pero Erza se le acerco y dijo

Oee , Natsu …

Que paso Erza. ¿ Hacemos una misión? -. Dijo el joven pelirosa emocionado , ya que ayer no hizo ninguna misión por Lucy.

No,no Baka . Lucy dijo que te contáramos algo.., -. Dijo Levy con una sonrisa muy pero muy falsa.

Tsk, entonces no me interesa -. Natsu se dio vuelta y siguió comiendo como si esa charla nunca existió.

Oye,oye . ¿Pasó algo entre tu y Lucy? -. Dijo Cana que ya frunció el ceño.

Ayer la invite a una misión , y me dio una patada -. Dijo Natsu

Entraste por la ventana, ¿no es así? -. Dijo Erza con una gotita en la cien .

S-si … -. Dijo el chico

Levy aprovecho la conversación , y como tan inteligente es dijo…

Bien, mira Natsu, Lucy dijo que te quería decir disculpas, así que te invita ir con ella a una cena esta noche-. Dijo Levy con 2 Estrellitas en los ojos mientras decía 'Lo logre' 'Lo logre'

Oh, una cena…

….

Que pasara?, como reaccionara Lucy al ver la 'BRILLANTE IDEA DE LEVY'' , Natsu ira a la cena ?

Todo en el siguiente Cap :D

Sorry que sea tan corto el capitulo _


	3. La HORA !

**_ANTERIORMENTE:_**

Entraste por la ventana, ¿no es así? -. Dijo Erza con una gotita en la cien .

S-si … -. Dijo el chico

Levy aprovecho la conversación , y como tan inteligente es dijo…

Bien, mira Natsu, Lucy dijo que te quería decir disculpas, así que te invita ir con ella a una cena esta noche-. Dijo Levy con 2 Estrellitas en los ojos mientras decía 'Lo logre' 'Lo logre'

Oh, una cena… -. Dijo el pelirosa

**_AHORA:_**

Mmm,bien, iré -. Dijo Natsu

Erza,Levy y Cana dijeron… ¡BIEN!.

¿Dijeron algo? -. Dijo el pelirosa confundido

No, no para nada. Hoy a las 8:10 P.M , te espera en el restaurante que se conocieron por primera vez. -. Dijo Erza con una sonrisita.

_Las 3 desaparecieron a la velocidad de la Luz, no dejaron decir a Natsu ni 'Mu'._

Una cena con Lucy… Estaría bien si me visto formal. No Natsu, que cosas dices, es solo una cena con Lucy… Al carajo nose que hacer -. Pensaba Natsu mientras estaba medio nervioso.

_A los minutos Gray se acerca a Natsu…_

Hola flamita, estas medio nervioso, ¿O que? -. Dijo Gray

Cállate incubadora de hielo, estoy pensando. el mago de fuego

¡No puedo creerlo , los ojos agrandados esta pensando! -. Dijo el mago de hielo

_En el parpadeo del Fullbuster, Natsu le dio una paliza._

Tsk, parece que no escuchas cuando se te habla. -. Dijo Natsu mientras se retiraba del gremio.

_Mientras por otro lado…_

¡Bien ya esta!, ya esta planeada la cita.-. Dijo Erza en tono tranquila

*Suspiro* ¿Para cuando la arreglaron? -. Dijo la joven maga estelar , ya cansada.

¡Para hoy! , a las 8:10 . -. Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!, ¡¿Para hoy?! -. Dijo Lucy, lo cual llamo la atención de todo el gremio, la maga estelar no dio importancia al publico, ya que estaba concentrada en su problema.

P-perdónanos Lu-chan. -. Dijo Levy medio triste y culpable.

Esta bien, *Suspiro de vuelta* Ahora la pregunta del millón ,es, ¿A que hora programaron la cena? -. Dijo la maga estelar, ya cansada por segunda vez.

A las 8:10 -. Dijo Cana con un barril alado.

Ja,ja, debe ser mentira, Cana esta ebria, Erza dime a la hora que realmente programaron.-. Dijo Lucy desesperada

Cana esta en la razón, 8:10, y si no te molesta, es en el restaurante en que tu y Natsu se conocieron. -. Dijo Erza , totalmente seria.

_Lucy mira su reloj._

¡Son las 7:00!, me tengo que vestir, y me tengo que arreglar el cabello. También tengo que esperar el tren, y me tengo que preparar mentalmente. Maldición , Maldición , adiós chicas, me debo ir… -. Dijo la rubia, a la cual ya se fue corriendo al gremio.

Chicas, ojala que salga todo a la perfección, encima Lucy no se dio cuenta de que lo que queremos , es que ella, exprese sus sentimientos hacia Natsu,hehehe.-. Dijo Cana con una sonrisa picara.

Tienes razón Cana…Pero creo que también es la oportunidad de Natsu. -. Erza le guiño el ojo a Cana.

Buena suerte Lu-chan … -. Pensaba Levy con una alegría…

Pero ya quiero ver su beso, así que nos tenemos que preparar ,Vayámonos -. Dijo Erza, asi que las 3 se fueron…

_Con Natsu y Happy…_

Oye Natsu, ¿Por que te tienes que ir tan rápido? -. Pregunto Happy, que veia a su amigo secándose el pelo.

Tengo una cena con Lucy. -. Dijo Natsu un poco sonrojado

Se gussssssssssssssssstan -. Dijo Happy con cara picara.

_Natsu totalmente ignoro el se gussssssssssstan de Happy, y siguió secándose el pelo después de una buena ducha._

En fin Happy, ¿Puedes decirme la hora? -. Dijo Natsu después de terminarse secando el pelo.

Aye ,sir.- Happy fue a ver la hora, lo cual vio y dijo.-¡Las 7:59! -. Grito Happy para que su amigo lo escuche.

¡Voy a llegar tarde! , ¡adiós Happy! -. Dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras salia de la casa totalmente apurado.

¡Adiós Natsu, Buena suerte! -. Dijo Happy, lo cual le devolvió otra sonrisa.

**Ojala que les haya gustado :3**

**NALU**

**NALU**

**NALU**

**Awww, me encanta el Nalu xD.**


	4. CITA

**_ANTERIORMENTE:_**

¡Voy a llegar tarde! , ¡adiós Happy! -. Dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras salía de la casa totalmente apurado.

¡Adiós Natsu, Buena suerte! -. Dijo Happy, lo cual le devolvió otra sonrisa.

**_AHORA:_**

_En la 'Cena'…_

Este Natsu se tarda demasiado… -. Pensaba la rubia, que se aburría en la mesa… , ahora que me acuerdo… ¡El tren es un transporte!, pobre Natsu.

¡Aquí estoy!. -. Grito el pelirosa en la puerta del restaurante, totalmente con una cara de mareado.

_La rubia puso una sonrisa en su rostro, ella sabia que el no le iba a fallar. El pelirosa fue hacia la mesa de Lucy. Pero la rubia noto un cambio en Natsu… , el estaba con una ropa formal, hasta no tenia su bufanda. La rubia miro con ojos achinados al cuello del joven al ver una cicatriz. _

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA : YOSOYOTAKU.**

**Antes de seguir, quiero avisarles que yo cambiare la historia de la cicatriz de Natsu. Para ver la historia verdadera vean OVA 4, de Fairy Tail.**

**Gracias :D. SIGAN…**

Mmm, Natsu. ¿Que es esa cicatriz en el cuello? -. Dijo la maga estelar.

_Natsu pensó: _

_ Mierda no puedo creer que se halla dado cuenta, bueno si un poco me lo esperaba, es una tremenda cicatriz…Pero que va, le voy a contar pero sin tantos detalles.._

B-bueno… estaba entrenando con i-igneel, y el sin querer, me rasguño. -. Tartamudeaba Natsu.

Oh, lo siento -. Se acordó la rubia , ya que Igneel seria un padre para Natsu.

_Erza, Levy y Cana entraron al restaurante, pero vestidas de negro, menos Erza, la peliroja estaba vestida de camarero con un bigote postizo y un gorro que cubra su pelo._

_ Levy y Cana se escondieron entre unas plantas que había alado de la mesa de Lucy y Natsu. Claro ellas querían espiar todo y contárselo a Erza. Lucy inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la existencia de ellas 3. Menos Natsu._

_Se acercaba 'El camarero' (Erza)_

Emmm. ¿Qué se les ofrece? .-. Decía Erza con voz grave.

Etto… Natsu.¿Tu que quieres para comer?-. Incómodamente decía la rubia.

Arroz con huevo frito. Natsu tratando de aparentar normal.

**_LUCY POV:_**

_No podía creerlo, el Natsu que conocía se transformo en un Natsu ¿FORMAL?. El no ordenaría eso, el ordenaría Hamburguesa, fideos, o cosas así._

Yo me había quedado en STOP, pensando en Natsu. Pero hay algo que interrumpió mis pensamientos…

Y usted señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece? -. Pregunto Erza.

Fideos con tuco -. Dije , como si no haya pasado nada.

¿Y para beber? -. Pregunto cansada otra vez Erza

**FIN POV LUCY.**

**_POV NORMAL…_**

¡Agua! . -. Contestaron Natsu y Lucy, a lo cual se vieron sonrojando y vieron para otro lado.

Ok, ok hay les traig-. La frase se corto cuando a la peliroja se le callo la gorra y el bigote postizo, así que se vio su cabello rojo largo.

¿Erza?. -. Pregunto dudosamente el pelirosa.

_Lucy y Erza estaban totalmente nerviosas. Natsu se paro de su silla, y vio a la peliroja de arriba a bajo._

¿Eres Erza? -. Miraba Natsu.-. No,no, Erza es mas cruel, no podría trabajar de camarero.

_Hubo un completo 'Ufff' En Lucy y Erza._

¡Peroo, un momento!. -. Alarmo Natsu.

_Las jóvenes se ponen nerviosas nuevamente._

Esta muy bueno tu disfraz, enséñame a disimular-. Natsu le guiño el ojo, y se sentó de vuelta a la silla.

_Otro completo 'Ufff, estábamos a punto'._

Cl-claro hay les traigo su Erza, mientras se iba disimuladamente.

M-muy buen disfraz el del camarero, ¿no? -. Pregunto Lucy.

¡Si!, genial. el pelirosa.

_ Lucy totalmente tenia unas cuantas gotitas en la cien, y con una cara de 'Sos idiota o te haces'. Había un total silencio, hasta que Natsu lo rompió._

Buenoo, Lucy. Te perdono. ía Natsu, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Levy y Cana , que estaban tras las plantas, se olvidaron de contarle a Lucy, del 'Lo siento'. Lucy estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decir, pero vio a Lucy y Cana haciéndole una seña de VENI._

E-eh, espera que se me había caído mi anillo entre esas plantas. -. Mintió Lucy.

Oh, espera yo te ayudo. -. Puso una sonrisa el joven mago de fuego.

N-no, puedo ir sola, hehe, gracias igual.-. Se fue Lucy entre esas plantas , se agacho ya que estaban Levy y Cana.-. ¿¡En que me metieron ahora!? .-. Lucy pregunto furiosa.

Emm, Lu-chan . Déjanos explicarnos… -. Se alejaba Levy.

Explícate, antes de que explote.-. Anuncio Lucy con una venita en la frente.

Ok,ok . Es sobre la vez que le diste una patada a Natsu, y lo mandaste a volar. -. Respondió Cana muy aliviada.

¡¿Se supone que me tenga que disculpar?!, el entro por la ventana sin permiso.-. Planteo Lucy.

_Levy y Cana, no sabían que responderle, así que la empujaron de las plantas. Lucy tenia que actuar y disculparse de su 'Mal Hecho'._

Oh, acá lo encontré, hehe. -. Muy tonta respondía Lucy, se paro y se sentó en su mesa.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O.

**Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo :D. Si,si. Vi el review de la recomendación de que deje de poner tantos 'Decia' y 'Dijo' xD. La verdad que yo ya sabia, pero se me hace difícil no ponerle eso es muy irresistible xD.**


End file.
